No place like London
by OneofaKindStoryLover
Summary: It takes place right after Sweeney killed ,but don't worry guy he doesn't get .After he cleans himself up he hears someone knocking on the what he doesn't knows as he opens the door is,that this person will change his life... Disclaim: It will get perv later;) I do not own Sweeney todd! But Elizabeth! Inspired by an other fanfic but its not stolen
1. Chapter 1

„Bloody hell I hope this is important,otherwise I´ll kill that goddammit person who dares to knock just in this very moment.",Sweeney grumbles to himself as he walked up the stairs just up to the pie shop to open the door.

Looking up he saw a young lady,around 17 maybe 18 standing there with a smile on her face,"I hope I´m not disturbing you but I wanted to ask an important question"

Dryly he said," isn't here.",he was about to close the door right away but that young lady was looking way too sad.

„_Why do you care about that girls´ feelings?As if you ever cared about any feelings since you're Sweeney Todd!Just close the door and mind your own business!"_

Shaking off these thoughts Sweeney stepped aside a little so the young lady can step a simple gesture with his hands he lead her inside,"Since she left this morning I guess its my shop,so whatever you wanted her to ask that's so important,you can ask me."

„_You fool!If you let her in she might find out everything!"_

The young lady started to speak,obviously a little shy,"I'm Elizabeth Norton. I met on the marketplace a week ago or so...my father owns a little stall bought meal me she needs a assistant for her pie shop,since there's this huge amount of work to do. I told her I could help her out."

Sweeney looked her up and down thinking,"_A pretty little things she is, long chocolate-brown hair,blue piercing ice just like the sea,a slim figure but curves on the right places and shes young."_

He took a step forward to face her,"And whats the question?"

„Oh!...uh...I wanted to ask if she still needs help..but I guess she doesn't...I mean she isn't even here anymore...So I guess I can go now",she admitted with a blush on her cheeks.

Just as she was about to exit the shop,he grabbed her hand,pulling her back and closing the a second of silence he began,"That she isn't here doesn't mean you cant pie shop is mine now,so if you're a good baker you can have you have to take care of everything yourself,because I cant and wont help you"

Elizabeth was surprised,"I..uh..I thank you!I promise I wont disappoint you..but whats your name anyway Mr.?"

Now realizing her hand he looked her deep in the eyes,"Sweeney Todd."

„The infamous barber? I heard so much about you! They say you're an proper artist with the knife..",for a moment Elizabeth went quiet,"..but there's rarely someone reporting about you're shop..some people spread rumors about people going in but never coming out of you're shop..",then a big smile appeared on her face,"But I guess these things are only rumors from people which are kind of people always spread rumors so easily without even knowing a single fact"

Sweeney,chuckling to himself replied,"Yeah the infamous not lets waste precious time on that. I´ll show you around the shop so you´ll know sooner we´re finished the sooner you can work."

Closely and quietly she followed him as he showed her the private rooms,then the kitchen and at last the basement with the furnace.

As she wanted to inspect the furnace closely he pulled her back saying,"There's enough time for these things later on,my I have to tell you some rules upstairs."

As soon as they got back to the kitchen he told her,"The rules are simple: Work hard to earn your money,because I wont borrow you only allowed to bake meat pies,and the meat you´ll find in the don't you worry,there's always enough meat."

With saying the last sentence he began to have a wicked smile that scared she wouldn't have needed that job she would have went straight away.

The rest of the day she spent with baking pies,serving them to guests and cleaning. Sweeney was upstairs in his shop and she wondered if he´s hungry.

Preparing a pie for him she placed it on a plate,closed the door for the day and went upstairs to his shop.

She knocked,"Mr. Todd its me,Elizabeth. Can I come in?"

A few seconds later she heard steps coming towards the door and Sweeney appeared opening the door,"What is it?"

„I thought you would like to eat something..you worked the whole day...and I wanted to say thanks because you let me work in the shop...I really need that job.",she blushingly showed him the plate and looked away.

„_So so,a shy one? Hmm..that could be some fun.",_he thought to himself while taking the plate,"You can come in. I was about to close for today,so I guess its the right time to get to know each other some better,since you´ll be here day for day"

Elizabeth stepped in and looked around. It was a small room with a huge window in the opposite wall,showing the dark streets of London. She lived here her whole Life now,but London was never a sunny place. It was always dark,yet a little scary. Time after time she learned to live with that,hoping some day she´ll live far far away from here,with her husband and her kids. But just as life works she was stuck here with no better life nor a husband. She doesn't even had a fiance. Normally all girls in her age had one,and soon her dad got impatient. He was always a pushing sort of men. But as long as he earned money and fed her she was okay with it.

The barber chair in the middle of the room caught her attention. She went towards it and touched it. Then she took the razor from the seat and looked at it.

„Beautiful thing,isn't it?",she heard from behind her,"Quiet some time now its my friend"

Confused about his statement she decided to better not ask further about it,since she hated getting into trouble or stepping in private stuff. She just put it down again and turned around to face him.

All he did was smiling and taking a bite from the pie,"Take a seat,my dear"

She did as he said not daring to say a word unless he starts.

He finished his pie and meant,"You´re talented Elizabeth. Now tell me,why do you need this job. I mean you're pretty,don't you have a fiance?"

She shock her head no,"No I don't have one. And the simple reason that I need this job is my father. He´s always pushing me into things I don't wanna do. I thought that when I work for money my own I can move out and he´ll leave me alone."

Sweeney came closer,"Do you have problems with your dad Elizabeth?"

Tears welled up in her eyes,"He isn't the nicest one. Always coming home drunk,beating mother or screaming because of nothing. And now he tries to make me marry some guy I don't even love."

"_And here's the brink Sweeney! Enough talking! You already know too much from her side! Soon enough you´ll tell her everything and then you're dead!"_

Sweeney disobeyed the voice in his head and handed Elizabeth a handkerchief,"Don't worry,lass. Things will get better."

Wiping away her tears she stood up and hugged him,"Thanks again Mr. Todd!",and with that she was about to exit his shop but he called after her,"Sweeney!You can call me Sweeney"

Smiling she exited the shop and went downstairs again.

"_You can call me Sweeney?! What kind of shit is this?! You cant be serious about that silly nit!"_

"Oh shut up!I don't know why,but there's something about her that is special. Besides that,I wont make her my wife right away. Never!No one will ever replace my Lucy. My Lucy...How foolish I was to not see its her!I killed my Lucy!"

The more he thought about that the more he got into a rage. He started throwing away things. As he calmed down a little he took his razor looking at his own reflection in it,"No!Nobody can replace my Lucy!Not ever! Elizabeth wont replace her!",he yelled as he went towards the door...


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes that's right! She can't replace Lucy! Not in any way! So you better get her out of your way,without leaving any evidence!"

That was the first time,Sweeney agreed with the voice in his voice pushed him to get hus sweet revenge...But at the same time it made him kill his beloved Lucy.

The memories of Lucy spread warmth all over his his last memory of him being taken away from her,set a cold frown on his face.

Being sure of his next step he went downstairs to find Elizabeth.

As he entered the pie shop he heard someone humming a familiar tune.

Slowly coming closer,he approved back was turned towards him and she was combining out her hair.

Sweeney had a weird feeling spreading through his a familiar but at the same time such a weird,lost feeling.

He remained close to the door,watching her as he started to have a warm feeling.

Lost in his thoughts,he doesnt realize he tripped over his own foot.

Scared from the loud noise,Elizabeth stood up and walkdd towards the she saw the image of Sweeney Todd laying on the ground,she giggled.

Just then Sweeney felt something,he thought he'll never feel was embarrassed.

Still giggling Elizabeth helped him up,"Poor did this happen anyway?"

Sweeney now sat up,his back on the wall,"I wanted to get I tripped..over my foot"

Elizabeth stood infront of him her hands on her hips,"So,so and you weren't peeking on me?"

Elizabeth laughed with all her might,obviously meaning what she said as a did his best to laugh along with her,but failed awkwardly.

But however Elizabeth didnt seem to notice it,"So what about a drink?"

Sweeney just nodded his head yes and so she went to get something to drink and he stayed right in his tracks asking himself,"_Why is it so hard to ignore her? Why do I keep having these these weird familiar feelings?"_

As he searched through his mind for an answer,Elizabeth came towards her with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

A huge smile spread over her face,and just then Sweeney recognized she smiled like Lucy once did...


	3. Chapter 3

Sweeney and Elizabeth sat there drinking wine.

While Sweeney drank it in big gulps,Elizabeth took small sips.  
Elizabeths tongue was burning to ask Sweeney a thousand questions,but she held it back knowing that if she'd ask he'd probably react annoyed.  
Her eyes wandering over his sitting body she couldnt help but wonder,why he is like he is.  
Elizabeth tried to find a good start to start a conversation.  
Anything would have been helpful,but she didnt even came up with a single subject,she thought of,he would be interested in.  
But then her eyes found something that was set down on his waist.  
His belt held a shiny razor.  
"Sweeney..your razor is really wow.I mean its unique.I've never seen anything compared to this."  
Sweeney chuckled slightly taking the last sip,placing the glass on the gorund and now stood up.  
He didnt bother to answer,just stood up and walked off.  
Elizabeth let out a sigh now speaking with a rather loud voice,"Are these rumors real? I mean these rumors about men never leaving your shop even though they enter."  
Sweeney stopped in his tracks rather surprised about Elizabeths now strong demanding still he was not about to play the fool for her,"Non of your business!",he nissed back still not facing her.  
With an even more demanding voice she answered,"Well I think it is since I'm running this pie shop this rumors will be my burden too!"  
_Well this sweetheart got something to show.I like her,this shy but demanding little thing!_,Sweeney smirked,_But I'll challenge her some more._  
Turning on his heels he walked straight up to her as close as he could.  
Face to face they stood there,non of them wanting to give in the other.  
If looks could kill,both of them would have been dead right then and there.  
Quiet some time has past as Elizabeth spoke up,demanding once again,"Now tell me!"  
"In every rumor is a little dont worry about the burden you have to pretty enough to attract some boys around"  
Elizabeth was now really pissed off,"Thats enough! Cant you just be straight for once?! Yes or no? Is that so hard? Why do you treat me like a silly little nit? God I'm old enough to handle things myself!"  
"The truth?! You wanna hear the truth?! The truth is that I was married! I had a precious little daughter! Everything was perfect until Judge Turpin let me suffer on false charge! I came back just to hear he raped my wife and took advantage of the situation to adopt my daughter!"  
She was and just feeling stupid,"I'm..I'm so sorry! I really had no idea.."  
But Sweeney shrugged her off,"No! Nobody does!"  
Sweeney walked off,out of the shop loudly banging the door behind him.  
Tears rolled down Elizabeths cheeks.  
She went back to her room,slumping down on her bed.  
Elizabeth decided to look around her new room more closely,so her mind wont be occupied of the images of a screaming Sweeney.  
She never liked screaming,mostly because of her father,so she was always scared when it came to be yelled at.  
Reaching out for the drawer she found old pictures in it.  
Mainly you would she a beautiful young women in the pictures.  
Her hair was yellow and her eyes were piercing blue.  
She was precious as a pearl.  
The next picture showed the same women with a man in her age and a baby sitting on her lap.  
The man looked so much in love,the baby seemed to laugh and the women grinned brightly,seeming a little shy.  
Elizabeth turned the picture around reading the letters on the back,"_Lucy,Benjamin and Johanna._"  
All she could do was wondering about this so sbe turned it back around letting her fingertips glide over the men,"Where do I know you from?",she asked herself.  
She started to remember what Sweeney yelled about.  
Now it was all making sense and she even felt worse about her behaviour before.  
Sweeney really seemed to love her but...  
"But why is there the name Benjamin?"  
She had to know,even though she knew that she could just walk into the next disaster.  
Elizabeth took the picture and walked up to his shop.  
She knocked slightly waiting for no amswer,because she knew he wouldnt answer.  
Luckily it wasnt locked so she could just enter.  
"Sweeney I know its hard for you..but I found this picture in the drawer down in my room.I guess its your wife and daughter and you..but why is ther wrote Benjamin on the back?"  
He turned around now facing me across the room,instead of looking out of the window as he did before,"Close the door and come here!",he said holding his razor.  
She walked up to him and he took the picture in his hand,"Benjamin..was the old Sweeney Todd now!"  
Elizabeth looked at him,confused and understanding nothing of what was going on.  
"But if you dare to tell anyone I would have to kill you to make a shut your mouth.",he smirked at her,"But now tell me...what about your past?"  
Elizabeth took a deep breath feeling Sweeneys breath on her face.  
She swallowed hard thinking about what happened in her childhood,"My past was crap! Mother died early so I had to do everything! Cleaning the house helping Father...but he was never days he beat the shit out of me,leaving me minutes before I left he..he...",Elizabeth couldnt talk anymore.  
She sobbed so hard wrapping her arms around Sweeney.  
Sobbing hard in his chest,Sweeney couldnt help but wonder what he did.  
Frowning he came to the conclusion that he probably molested her.  
_If he layed a single finger on her..I swear I'll take revenge!_


	4. Chapter 4

Sweeney swore to himself,that if someone ever hurted her,he would take care of that person personally.

Elizabeth stood there,face still burried in his chest,sobbing hard.

That was actually the first time Sweeney felt sorry for someone,since a long time.

He felt blood rushing through his veins,the same feeling he had towards Judge Turpin.

He thought for a while,_"She couldnt have been raped...she was much too on the other hand,maybe she just acted like she is happy,so she'll get away from him."_

Sweeney couldnt help but feel odd about the thought that he actually cared for knowing her,he yet started to feel bubbling in his stomach.

Sweeney was so deep in thought,he didnt realize that Elizabeth broke the hug and now looked at him still teary.

Seeing her like that broke his thought he'll never feel that again.

The last time his heart was broken,was 15 years ago as he was parted from his beloved time,he felt numb,getting more and more Lucy was on her own with his little lamb Johanna.

He swore everlasting revenge on Judge Turpin.

Sweeney saw horrible things,even the devil would be astonished about.  
And then he finally managed to break free and sneak out,he was somehow relieved to come back to London.

Sweeney was naive enough to believe Lucy and Johanna would be waiting back home.

He dreamed about this moment every night,picturingthe scene he'll would be a young women,as beautiful as her Lucy,he never doubt,she would lose her beauty.

He still had to smile about his dreams,how his little turle dove would look like: Her skin paple like her mother's,shining bride in the long hair long and beautifully yellow like ,he still had no doubt about it,would look just exactly like her mother.

This thought somehow made him feel uneasy.

No not somehow,Sweeney knew exactly why he felt felt uneasy because he didnt protect his family enough.

The day Sweeney married Lucy,he had promised her to protect her,whatever all he did is leaving her and their baby behind,letting Judge Turpin rape her and adopt his and not to mention killing his Lucy.

For Sweeneys opinion he had failed in life.

But seeing this young lass Elizabeth infront of him,he knew it wont happen again.

Still looking at her,Sweeney came closer,closing the gap between leaned closer whispering,"I wont leave you down,I'll protect you."

As Sweeney slowly leaned back he saw her blush,"Now tell me,what did he do?",he asked,looking worried somehow scared what she'd answer.


	5. Chapter 5

_Elizabeths P.O.V_

I looked at Sweeney as I broke the seemed to be deep in thought.

The little amount of time I know him,he seemed to be quiet,demanding and had no hint of not for others.  
But now he seemed to be so different.

I scanned his lines were so handsome,his hair unruly and this white strawn made it look somehow I liked it,I liked everything even though he was arent we all weird in our own ways?

Besides that,I never wanted an ordinary men,I always wished for a men with that says 'yes' when the world world screams 'no'.

As I looked him in the eyes,I saw them had this one special glow,one that warmed my heart.

_"I guess he's thinking about something special."_,I had to smile about that thought.

Suddenly he came closer and leaned in,"I wont leave you down,I'll protect you.",he whispered.

I blushed in the very moment his words reached my ear.

He pulled back,"Now tell me,what did he do?",he asked.

His expression was so worried,with a hint of sadness.

I couldnt help it.I felt tears welling up again,but I promised myself not to cry again until I told him the whole story.

Taking a few deep breaths,I started,"Well after I met on the marketplace,I told my father about the job she offered me.I thought he'd be proud or atleast a little relieved or something like that,since he kept on telling me Im useless and that I'm too as he heard the news,he started yelling at me and pulling my yelled that I'm an not thankfull for what he did and that I'm a piece of crap.",I stopped because I felt like I had to throw up.

I looked around searching for a a door in the far back of his shop,a few feet away from the entrance door,I prayed it would be a bathroom.

As I opened the door I was relieved it was indeed a bathroom.

I threw up,feeling shivers running down my spine as Sweeney held up my hair.

As it was over,I kept in my place infront of the toilet,breathing fast.I was sweating so much and I was exhausted and just wanted to rest.

Sweeney sat down next to me,still holding my hair up and now started to rub small circles on my back with his other hand,"Feeling better?"

I started to shiver and he seemed to understand,"Come on should take a hot bath.I promise you'll feel better.",he stood up and walked to the bathtub.

I heard the watter filling the bathtub and felt Sweeneys strong hands around my waist,"Come on I'll help you.",with that he helped me to stand up and now started to work on the laces of my dress.

"Sweeney! You cant see me naked!"  
But he didnt care at just continued to help with my clothing and inside the bathtub.

To my surprise,Sweeney really didnt look at my even a quick as he worked on my underwear,he kept eye-contact.

I sat in the bathtub wondering,"Sweeney,why didnt you look at my body while I was naked?"

He chuckled,"Why would I?"

I gasped,"But..."

"But you want me to? If so I'll gladly do that once you're asleep.",he interrupted me.

I blushed bright red and another gasp escaped my lips,"Benjamin!"

My eyes widened as I realized what I just said.

I looked at Sweeney,"Im sorry! I really didnt...",but I couldnt finish,because I now saw Sweeneys bride grin.

"I though I'd told you that I'll look at your body once you're asleep.",he chuckled pointing at my upper body.

I followed to where his finger was pointing and realized my mistake.

While I excused myself for calling him by his real name,I leaned slightly out of the bathtub,so he could see my breasts.

It wasnt on purpose,so I was really ashamed,but made no effort to cover them,sunce he already saw them.  
I blushed a darker shade and looked away.

But Sweeney took my chin,forcing me to face him,"You dont have to be ashamed about your pretty body,Elizabeth."

An even darker shade appeared and he saw it,since it was so obvious.  
"Lets get you tucked into dont want you to get sick,do we?",he stood up looking at me,"Ill go downstairs and get you a nightgown."

Sweeney was about to exit the room as I stopped him,"Sweeney uhm.."

Of course Sweeney had to say something rude,"What? Want me to get you matching underwear along with the nightgown?"

"No but I didnt brought any clothes with I dont have a nightgown.I got nothing to wear for the night."

Sweeney came closer,"And what were you planning to wear the next days?",he raised an eyebrow.

I sighed,"Well,I planned in buying new clothes tomorrow."

He laughed,"New clothes? Lass,why dont you just go and get your old ones?"

I looked down,"I cant.I dont want to see him ever again."

Sweeney kneeled down,"I got that,so the question is: Do you want to wear one of my shirts for the night,or do you want me to look for one of nightgowns downstairs?"

I smiled,"One of yours"

"Alright then.",he grabbed a towel,handed it to me and waited until I covered myself.

"OK,bed time!",Sweeney pickrd me up bridal-style and carried me to his bed.

Sweeney sat me down,walked to the door and locked it.

Searching through his closet,he asked,"I know it hurts,but did your father molested you?",then he turned around,coming towards me with a white shirt of his.

I took a deep breath,"Sweeney..."

He now sat down next to me,"Yes or no?",he looked at me,"Arms up,my love.",he demanded.

I did as I was told blushing about the last part.

Sweeney slipped the shirt over my head and kissed my forehead as I answered,"No,but he tried."

Sweeney was relieved,ai just felt so was I as he pulled me on top of him,my head on his chest.

"He wont ever again.",he whispered,planting a kiss on my forehead over and over again.

Listening to his heartbeat,I slowly drifted off to sleep.  
Somehow I felt that tomorrow and all the other days will bring me a brighter future.


End file.
